The shipping industry the transportation of packages can require redirection between plastic bulk containers for sorting packages to destination. Ropak™ containers is a proprietary container used to load packages into to protect parcels from getting damaged during the shipping process. Each Ropak can hold a number of packages which are protected in a durable container. Using Ropak containers can be used to load small parcel freight reducing requirement to transport each parcel separately. This process reduces claims against damage packages.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical sorting process used at sorting facilities that transport packages to the destination area in Ropak containers. According to the method 100, parcels are moved to a Ropak packing area (102), the terminal ID on a way bill is verified (104) and it is determined if the terminal ID is the same as the Ropak container's destination (106). If the terminal ID does not match the Ropak (No at 106), the parcel is push on the conveyor to a subsequent clerk (108). If the destination match (yes at 106) the parcel is removed from the conveyor (110) and it is determined if there is space in the Ropak (112). If there is space (yes at 112) the parcel is placed in the Ropak (114). If there is no space (no at 112), the parcel is set aside (116), an empty Ropak is mounted (118) and the Ropak's destination indicated with a sheet of paper placed on the Ropak (120) and packing continues. Some issues with the current process are the packages can get sorted to the incorrect Ropak (putting the Toronto Ropak into the London Ropak). This is called a missort. Other issues include Ropaks not being loaded efficiently causing wasted space in the Ropak.
None of the prior attempts consider the Ropak container nor do they take into account the optimal use of space. Accordingly, systems and methods that enable improved efficiency of transport containers in the parcel shipping process remains highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.